


ENTERTAINMENT

by maaldas



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaldas/pseuds/maaldas
Summary: The music is loud and the company is wild. That's how Yuto spent the night of his birthday.Nakajima Yuto's birthday fic! Happy birthday Jump's energizer bunny!
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto
Kudos: 5





	ENTERTAINMENT

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Jump's Energizer Bunny Nakajima Yuto!!! Yay! On August 10th  
> This should be posted a month ago but I pushed back posting this fic for some reason.
> 
> This fic is inspired by Hey!Say!JUMP's song called 'Entertainment'. Badass song! I love it so much! Also, I've always wanted to write Inoo/Yuto pairing, so there you go. 😁😁
> 
> I need to remind you that this story's rating is NC-17, which means there is a sex scene. If you're underage or uncomfortable reading that, please back away. Consider this a warning.
> 
> Enjoy Entertainment! It's better if you listen to the song while reading 😆

Yuto could hear the sound of music from behind the door of the famous night club ‘The Nine Wolves’ and he couldn’t wait to go inside but the bouncer stopped him from entering.

“Pass?”

“What d’you mean pass? What pass? Password? Passport, what?”

“Pass? No Pass, no entry!” told the bouncer.

“But I’m invited! Hikaru-kun invited me yesterday,” explained Yuto but the bouncer just shook his head.

“Don’t know any Hikaru,” said the bouncer.

Yuto insisted on walking past but the bouncer quickly pushed him back. “Go away or I’ll kick your ass, you hear me? Consider this a warning!”

“But…”

The bouncer kept glaring at him, so Yuto didn’t dare try to enter again. Instead, he pulled out his phone to call Hikaru. He had met Hikaru, who turned out to be his senpai in University, through their mutual friend and Yuto’s roommate Keito. Keito and Hikaru were in a band together with two other University students. When their drummer graduated and decided to quit, Keito introduced Yuto to Hikaru. The older guy took interest in him and immediately accepted him as a new member of their band.

Yesterday, after their practice session ended, Keito casually mentioned about Yuto’s birthday, which prompted Hikaru to extend him an exclusive invitation into a posh night club ‘The Nine Wolves’ owned by his boyfriend as a birthday present. He didn’t say anything about a password when he invited him yesterday, though.

“Ah, yes, Hikaru-kun I’m outside the club now. This big guy who guards the door asks me about a pass. What pass? You didn’t tell me anything about a pass yesterday,” complained Yuto, pouting his lips.

 _“Ah, gomen, Yuto. I forgot about that rule. Wait there. I’ll be out in a bit,”_ said Hikaru.

It didn’t take long for the bouncer to let him in once Hikaru stepped outside and talked to him. Yuto smirked at the bouncer before gleefully tailing his senpai inside the famous club and was instantly pumped to see the dancing crowd on the dance floor.

The entranceway opened up to a hexagonal balcony overlooking a basement dance floor. There were small tables with chairs arranged along the balcony and most of them were almost fully occupied. There were two sets of stairs on opposite sides. One of them went downstairs to the dance floor while the other went up to the VIP rooms and offices.

“I’m sorry! Today is actually ‘member-only night’ and I forgot to give you the pass card yesterday,” said Hikaru.

“It’s okay! Luckily you’re here already.”

“I’d like to introduce you to Kota but I think he’s busy with his guests tonight,” told Hikaru.

“No problem, senpai. Thank you for inviting me in!”

“I see you can’t wait to join the crowd downstairs,” said Hikaru teasingly as he watched Yuto swaying to the music.

Yuto blushed shyly. “Sorry, I’m just excited. So, what’s so special about ‘member-only night’ compared to the other nights?”

“Mainly the DJ, drinks discount, and something,” said Hikaru with a wink.

“Oh? What does this something entail?” asked Yuto curiously.

“It’s a company secret. You’re not a member, so I can’t tell you but I can tell you this; Dai-chan’s the DJ tonight,” informed Hikaru much to Yuto’s amazement. Daiki Arioka was a DJ that gained popularity recently on social media for her music and cute face. She was quite famous.

“Go on! Enjoy your night, Yuto. I’ll be at the bar downstairs. Happy birthday!”

“Thanks!”

Yuto spent no time skipping down the stairs to dance his night away on the dance floor. The music was loud, spiking up his adrenalin. Once he stepped on the dance floor, the DJ shouted,

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a birthday boy present tonight. Please welcome, Yuuutooooo!”

Suddenly, a spotlight was on him and the people around him cheered. By the DJ’s instruction, he was ushered to the middle of the dance floor and was quickly surrounded by beautiful ladies who promptly gyrated their bodies on him.

“That’s right ladies. Let’s pamper the birthday boy with a cool song, yeah?”

“Yeah!” Yuto’s shout was answered by another loud cheer.

“This is … _Entertainment_.” Right after Dai-chan the DJ said that a new upbeat and familiar song was played. It was the number one song on the weekly chart for three weeks in a row.

“Woohooooo! This is the best birthday ever!” shouted Yuto joyously.

Under the DJ’s skillful hands, the song was played twice longer than the original with many sound mixing and effects added. Yuto danced closely with a pretty blue-haired girl who was flirting with him ever since the music started. When the music finally switched to a slower tempo, the girl unabashedly pressed her body closer to his. Being a healthy red-blooded young male, Yuto welcomed the advances and pulled her even closer, pressing their sweaty chests together while still swaying to the music.

The blue-haired girl smirked and wound her arms around his neck, exciting Yuto further. He thought he’d hit the jackpot tonight and expected to get lucky before the night was over. They danced two more songs and during the last song she insistently rubbed her crotch against him in a sensual way that made Yuto gritted his teeth in arousal. He thought it was time to take a breather and asked her to join him at the bar.

He dipped his head closer to her to whisper in her ear. “Wanna have a few drinks?”

The girl winked and Yuto grinned in triumph. Yep, he was going to get lucky. He held her smaller hand and led the way to the bar that was situated at the corner of the basement floor next to the restrooms.

“What can I get ya?” asked a handsome bartender when both Yuto and his lady friend hopped on the high stools.

Yuto looked around the bar for Hikaru but couldn’t see his senpai anywhere. “Erm,… do you happen to see Hikaru-kun? You know the boyfriend of the owner of this place?” he asked.

“Are you the birthday boy Yuto?” asked the bartender again.

“Yes, I am!” Yuto said. He was happy to celebrate his birthday but getting called ‘birthday boy’ over and over was kinda felt redundant.

“He said to order anything you like. It’s on the house,” informed the bartender, putting down a shot glass in front of him. “And for starters, I suggest this cocktail. It’s mild with fruity flavor. It’ll get you going before trying the harder stuff.”

“Thanks. Can you get the same one for my girl here?” Yuto said with a grin towards the girl next to him.

“Sure!”

The bartender pulled out another shot glass and poured the same cocktail in it before presenting it in front of the girl. Yuto took a sip of his own drink and found out that it was indeed fruity. He smiled and turned towards the blue-haired girl next to him and was floored to see her downed the glass in one go.

She hit the glass to the table and shouted at the bartender for another shot. “Give me the strong stuff, Yamada!”

The bartender who was called Yamada approached her with a knowing smirk on his face. “Why are you in such a hurry, Kei-chan? The night is long. You should pace yourself and enjoy it.”

Yuto’s lady friend, whose name was Kei-chan, supported her chin with her palm and winked at Yamada. “Oh, I intend to enjoy this night to the fullest. Right, Yuto-kun?” she said while trailing her small and pretty finger along Yuto’s arm.

“Uh,… oh, yes of course!” stuttered Yuto.

The bartender chuckled and went to prepare her drink while Kei continued to smile sweetly at him. She was really pretty with long eyelashes, plumped cheeks, and pouty lips that were begging for a kiss. He couldn’t get his eyes off of those pink delicacies, imagining pressing his own lips on them.

Suddenly, those aforementioned pink lips went near his face and whispered, “Do you wanna kiss me? You look like you want to.”

He looked into her light brown eyes to see if she really meant it because if he went through with the kiss, he might not want to stop. Yet, Kei seemed serious and knew what she wanted. So, he threw cautions to the wind and kissed her.

Her lips were soft and tasted fruity, which was probably from the drink and she smelt so nice. Yuto wanted to take it slow and savor the taste of kissing her but she apparently had another thing in mind because suddenly her kisses became desperate. She put her left palm on his shoulder and massaged her lips onto his lips, biting, licking, and sucking his bottom lip until it’s red and raw. When she skillfully sneaked her tongue inside and stroked his, Yuto was instantly hard. Well, he was a healthy twenty-one-year-old male. He could get hard for practically anything let alone a pretty girl who was playing tonsil hockey with him.

“Kei-chan, I should remind you that my bar is meant for drinking, not for making out. You know where you should conduct your business, don’t you?” Yuto heard what the bartender said but he didn’t want to stop kissing. He even whined when Kei pulled back.

Yuto leaned forward following Kei’s retreating lips. The girl had to put a finger on his lips to stop him.

“You sure know how to be a spoilsport Yamada,” protested Kei with a cute pout.

Yamada smirked as he put a tall glass of cocktail in front of Kei. “Shall I check you in?” he offered.

The way Kei smiled saucily at Yamada irked Yuto. He couldn’t help but wonder about the extent of their relationship that made it so easy for them to flirt with each other. But all thoughts of jealousy evaporated the moment Kei stepped down from her stool and stepped in between his legs, draping her body all over him.

“Say, Yuto-kun, … what do you say if we continue this some other place?” asked Kei with a seducing lilt in her voice while her dainty finger traced a line along Yuto’s long neck up and down, sending shivers down his spine.

“Uhhhh… yesss?” Yuto gulped. “I mean yes, yes!”

Kei giggled and Yuto was mesmerized. Then, she stuck out her right wrist towards the bartender. Ever since the dance floor, Yuto had noticed that the patrons of the club wore the same kind of chain bracelet with a square plate on their wrist. It was probably a kind of fancy membership card because the bartender then fetched a handheld scanner and scanned the code that was etched on the plate of her bracelet.

“Room 4 is ready,” said Yamada, the bartender with a smile.

“Thank you, Yamada. Shall we go now, Yuto-kun?”

Kei wrapped her hand around Yuto’s wrist and dragged him off his stool just as the DJ started another upbeat song, so they had to skitter around the crowded dance floor to get to the stair. They went up to the balcony and took another flight of stairs marked VIP to get to the upper VIP rooms. There was a hall with doors lined along the wall and Kei quickly led him towards a door marked with the number four.

The room was small. There was a giant comfy couch occupying most of the space with a tiny room bar at the corner. The interior designs looked posh and polish. It was also soundproofed because once the door was closed the deafening sound of music that was still loudly heard from the hall was completely cut off. Adding to the eccentricity of the design, the whole wall above the couch was made of glass and was deliberately built to lean over outside and overlooking the dance floor below.

Kei clapped her hands twice before stating, “Play some music please.”

Yuto was confused. Did she ask him to play a song? He was looking around the room to find the entertainment console when suddenly a robotic voice responded.

[Welcome, Kei Inoo. What kind of music would you like to hear tonight?]

“Whoa! It’s an AI!” exclaimed Yuto.

Kei smirked at him. “The perks of being a member,” she said before addressing the AI. “Play some sexy songs, please.”

[Compiling playlist. The first song will be played]

“I think I’ll get that membership,” stated Yuto.

“You can do that later. Now, let’s have some fun!”

Kei pulled Yuto to lie down on the couch with him on top of her, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and kissing him with abandon. Yuto could only follow her lead and let her mouth be devoured by the pretty girl. His hardness was insistently pressing on his zipper, begging to be released and the way Kei grinding up her crotch against his didn’t help.

“Kei, wait I need to…” Yuto pulled back up, hovering above her with his left hand supporting his body while his right hand was undoing his zipper.

Kei helped him and went further by undoing the fastening of his belt and pushing his jeans down his legs. Yuto was surprised by her eagerness but happy nonetheless. He grabbed the hem of her mini dress and palmed her smooth skin while his tongue was busy mapping the inside of her mouth. After divesting Yuto of his Jeans, Kei’s fingers crept up inside Yuto’s shirt and divested him of it too before taking off her own dress.

Entranced by the moles that adorned her right chest, Yuto quickly dived in to lick them and slowly went down towards her breasts while his fingers were undoing her bra and panty. He licked and sucked and played on her right nipple with his tongue and teeth, making it harden and erect before paying the same attention to its twin. 

“Oooh… Yuto-kun…” Kei sighed breathlessly as she gripped the back of Yuto’s head and pulled his hair. “That’s … oh… you’re so good at this…”

After he was satisfied with her breasts, Yuto pulled away from her heaving chest and went down, trailing kisses along her flat stomach until he got to her crotch, pulling her drenched panty off her long legs. He enjoyed the sounds that she made when he lapped at her wet labia and tongued her clit. He kept playing with her secret nub of pleasure until she was gasping for breath and begged for mercy, pleading him to just put it in and be done with it.

Yuto crawled back up and smirked down at her. “Why are you so impatient, Kei-chan?” he teased.

Breathing hard, Kei reached out and pulled Yuto’s head down before planting her lips on his.

“Shut up and just do me quickly,” Kei whined.

“You want me to be quick?” Yuto asked cheekily.

“You’re so annoying and it turns me off,” said Kei in a deadpan tone.

“Oh really?” Yuto mocked her, lifting up one side of his eyebrow.

Kei opened her mouth to retort back at him but Yuto moved fast, plunging his hard dick into her and sending her gasping in surprise instead. Yet, he still wanted to tease her.

“What did you say, Kei-chan?” asked Yuto in a cocky tone of voice while pumping his dick in and out of her fast.

Kei’s answer was a string of curses interspersed by breathless moans. She looked so debauched and hot that Yuto couldn’t take it anymore. He kissed her lips, swallowing her cries of pleasure and tasting the inside of her mouth for the second time that night. There were lots of things he wanna do with her and he intended to make use of the room’s utility to the fullest. It was his birthday night after all.

One month later …

Yuto climbed the stairs to the second floor of the restaurant in a hurry. The engagement meeting was at eight but his wristwatch told him that it was already ten minutes past eight which meant that he was ten minutes late. His parents would be so angry at him.

He stopped himself from entering the VIP room to fix his appearance on a nearby glass panel while calming himself down by taking a couple of deep breaths. Once he was sure that his appearance was presentable enough, he opened the door and stepped inside.

“Where have you been?!” scolded his mother who quickly dragged him towards the table in the middle of the room.

“If you’re gonna be late, you might as well not come,” said his father from his seat at the head of the table.

His mother pushed him towards his father’s chair gesturing at him without saying a word that he should apologize to his father.

“I’m very sorry!” said Yuto, bowing low in front of his father. “The club meeting took longer than I anticipated.”

“We’ve informed you about this meeting a week in advance. You should manage your time better,” commented his father.

“Yes, you’re right, father. It’s my mistake. I’ll do better next time!”

“Make sure you do that!”

“Yes, sir!”

When Yuto was sure that he was dismissed, he rose up and hugged his mother and only let go of her when he felt someone slapped his back.

“I’m glad that you came anyway, Yuto!” said a deep voice from behind him.

Yuto turned around to find his stepbrother Yuya smiling at him. “Brother! Congratulations on your engagement!”

Yuya laughed. “It’s not decided yet! You’re lucky that the other family hasn’t arrived. I’d hate it if you miss it.”

“Oh? Did something happen?” asked Yuto.

“There’s a hold up on the road and they have to take a detour,” informed his mother.

“Yuya, are you sure that you’re okay with this? I mean have you met the girl, yet?” asked Yuto.

“Un! We met last week and I have read her profile too. She comes from a family of good standing and graduated from a reputable university. Besides, we don’t have to decide today. I can always back out if I’m not comfortable with it but I have to admit that she’s really pretty,” said Yuya.

“I’m glad. I’ll support whatever decision you’ll make, brother. I just want you to be happy.”

“Thanks, Yuto! You’re the best little brother I could’ve ever asked for!” Yuya said as he smiled widely at Yuto and slapped his back a couple of times.

“Oh, here they are!” exclaimed Yuto’s mother excitedly. “Come on, boys! Make yourself presentable! We want to give the best impression today.”

A group of four people stepped inside the VIP room and Yuto hurriedly lined up next to his stepbrother to welcome them.

“Good evening, Inoo-san!” greeted Yuto’s father. Yuto bowed following his father’s lead and they waited until the other party also rose before starting the introduction.

The Inoo family introduced their two beautiful daughters. Yuri, the youngest daughter was a very cute girl with a bright smile but Yuto’s attention immediately turned towards the eldest daughter Kei Inoo who looked very familiar. She dressed modestly today in a very fashionable purple kimono that wrapped her slim body tastefully. Her jet black hair was tied up in a simple but stylish bun with cute hairpins. She looked different but there was no mistaking her for the blue-haired girl that he’d met a month ago at ‘The Nine Wolves’ night club.

“Yuri, let me introduce you to my little brother Yuto,” said Yuya suddenly, pushing Yuto forward towards the two girls.

“Oh, uh… H...hi!” stuttered Yuto, nodding his head awkwardly.

“Hello, Yuto-kun! Nice to meet you!” greeted Yuri shyly.

“And this is Kei,” said Yuya as he stood next to Kei Inoo, introducing his soon to be fiancé to his little brother.

Standing in front of her in a formal place like this felt awkward and Yuto was too nervous to even say hello. He just stared at her, unable to form a word.

“Hello, Yuto-kun! I’ve heard a lot about you from your big brother. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!” greeted Kei with an elegant little bow.

Then, the most outrageous thing happened. She winked at him. Yuto’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his ribcage. This beautiful girl who was standing next to her prospective fiancé was winking at him in a very mischievous way that left him choked on his own saliva.

“Yuto, are you alright?” asked Yuya concernedly when Yuto couldn’t stop coughing.

“Oh, deary, let me get you some water,” exclaimed a surprised Kei before leaving with her sister to get Yuto a glass of water.

Yuya sidled next to him and rubbed Yuto’s back comfortingly. “I’m the one who’s going to get engaged but why are you the one who was nervous?” said Yuya with a teasing grin.

Oh, brother, if you only knew…

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thank you for reading 😄  
> Comments and vote are welcome 😊


End file.
